With a son
by Fee4444
Summary: Abby and Connor are married with a four year old son. While they are off at anomalies Nicholas Temple is causing all sorts of problems. This is co-written Fee4444 and GothicRainbowGranade. Please give it a shot.


_Hi this primeval fanfic come from the wondrous minds of Faye444 and GothicRainbowGranade. Please review it would mean a lot to us. We are taking turns during this story and we really need to know if this slightly wonky style works. Thanks._

Connor watched from the bench in the playground as his son swung from the monkey bars. The small boy at only four years old briefly let go of the bar before falling in a heap on the bark. Connor perked up for a moment, protectively watching as the boy pushed himself up, dusting himself off and returning to his former activity. He slumped again. Nicholas was short for his age with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He had inherited most of his features from Connor.

The rough vibrating of his phone in his pocket pulled him out of his thoughts as he quickly answered it, slowly moving away from the playground. Glancing at the name his saw it was Lester.

The phone call was quick, lasting only twenty seconds. All he really needed to know was that there was a Coelophysis lurking around a wooded area on the outskirts of London. Turning back to the playground he called on Nick.

"Nick, come on mate we have to go," Connor was already making his way to the car, walking backwards and about to bump onto a hippo bin.

"Daddy watch out for the,"-he was cut off by his father knocking the head off of the pink hippo bin. Conner stumbled, picking in up and placing it back on squint. As Nick slid off the slide he mumbled lamely- "bin."

In his race to reach the wooded area Connor brought Nick along with him. He didn't mind one bit, in fact he seemed somewhat enthusiastic about his trip to the anomaly. Nick had never been allowed to come. For one thing Abby was going to kill him for letting Nick come along which was why he wasn't planning to tell her until it was too late.

Pulling up with the rest of the team Connor got out the car and turned to Nick.

"Right you gotta promise me you'll stay in the car, all right?"

He child nodded somewhat solemnly, "I promise."

The second Abby's eyes locked onto Nick her face disfigured into a look of pure horror. Connor mumbled an 'uh oh' as Abby rushed up to him. He was in for it now.

"Why did you bring Nick?" She asked. He could tell she was looking for a reason to hit him.

"Well it's just, it's just, with time and everything," Connor muttered until he just cut himself off. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, glancing at the car and thrusting one of their guns into his hands. She went away to get a tranquilliser gun. She knew Nick would be desperate to come along. He was always so curious but she trusted him enough to wait in the car with at least fifty books, a Nintendo DS and at least ten games.

_GothicRainbowGranade's bit now. Enjoy!_

Nick stared out the window of the car. His mum and dad never let him go on adventures with him. He sighed as the his mum's friend, Becker, slung on a big, scary-looking gun and grinned at him. Nick waved, but his face fell when Becker ran into the woods with the others.

After a moment of hesitation, Nick fumbled with his seatbelt and the door, then followed.

Abby silently whipped round, catching sight of a movement in the heavy wooded area.

"I still don't understand why you would think it would be okay to bring Nicholas with you!" She hissed at Connor.

He smiled sheepishly and Abby rolled her eyes.

"All right, fine, but if he gets hurt, I swear to god Connor Temple-"

She was cut off by a rustling of some nearby bushes. Putting her finger to her lips, Abby pointed at the giant lizard.

"Looks like a Coelophysis. Carnivore, end of the Triassic period. It has hollow bones, so it's gonna be really fast." Connor said, not taking his eyes off it.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Becker said sarcastically, as Abby took aim with a tranquilliser dart.

Suddenly she stopped and stared, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Becker asked.

"Nick," she whispered.

The small boy looked up at the dinosaur with wide blue eyes.

"...Dragon.." he said to himself, reaching up to brush it.

"NICK NO!" Abby cried out of instinct.

The Coelophysis snapped round, finally noticing the child in front of him.

_ Faye444_

Its eyes locked onto its target, its prey. Nick quivered, falling back in fear and into the bushes behind him. He wanted to look at his mother, he wanted her help but he was paralysed by fear. It dived down to attack in an attempt to rip the boy limb from limb, drowning in his own blood before the dinosaur finally relieved him of his suffering and would eat him whole.

Nick's ear piercing screams reached Abby's ears a millisecond after she fired the dart. The dinosaur swayed as the tranquilliser began to take effect. The second it collapsed Abby dropped her gun, running to her son. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped down beside him. He was huddled in the bush, back against the tree. The second he saw Abby he erupted in a fit of tears, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Mummy, mummy I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, you're ok," She whispered soothingly, rubbing his back

Connor hugged them both, panic washing out of him. Abby glanced at him, imaginary daggers targeting him. As she put down Nick she reached out her arm, hand loosely placed around his neck. She wanted to kill him.

"Abby, Abby, calm down, he's ok," Connor told her, hands up and trying to seem non-threatening as he backed away from his wife.

She followed pursuit however allowing her arm to drop back to her side. "What the hell were you thinking Connor, he could have been killed!"

"I know,"

"I mean you can be so irresponsible sometimes,"

"I know,"

"You don't ever think do you?"

"I know,"

"For the love of god Connor stop agreeing with me!"

"I know," He caught himself, muttering a quick, "Sorry."

She sighed. Angry didn't even begin to cover it. Their son could have died and all Connor could think of was 'I know'.

Matt came in in an attempt to break the tension. He understood Abby was angry. Nick meant a lot to the whole team but making Connor feel bad wasn't and couldn't help anything.

"Right calm down Abby," He told her.

It was only once the words were out of him mouth did he realise if there was only one thing you should never, ever say to a woman is 'calm down'

"Calm down? Calm down? My son was almost ripped to shreds and you want me to calm down?" She almost screamed. "I told you not to bring Nick!"

"Well actually," He trailed off, realising correcting her wasn't a smart idea.

She lifted up Nick to her hip as she noticed he was still crying. He hated his parents arguing almost as much as almost being decapitated by a prehistoric creature. They didn't usually fight. They were almost always a perfectly happy couple. It was kind of weird but when they did fight it could last for days before Connor came and apologised, even when it wasn't really his fault. He could only ever remember his mother apologising once.

_At the ARK (GothicRainbowGranade)_

Jess looked at the glowing screen in front of her.

"What does that do?" She jumped up at a small voice.

Looking down, Jess caught sight of the small dark-haired boy.

"Uuuhhh...hey." She said, unsure.

"Hello. My mum and dad are fighting, so I'm looking around."

"Uh, hi." Jess glanced over at the glass office, where Connor was  
looking sheepishly at Abby while she shouted at how irresponsible he  
was.

"So what does it do?"

"What does what do?"

"That big computer thingy?"

"It monitors energy fluctuations, locates the area within a 10 mile radius, pinpoints the address and then..." Jess trailed off at the Nick blank face. "It goes ding when there's stuff"

Nick frowned. "Do you like Doctor Who?"

Before Jess could reply an alarm started shrieking.

"Oh no." she said, wide-eyed.

_Thanks anyone who managed to hold on enough to reach this note. We'd really appreciate reviews and we know our writing styles are a bit different. Thanks. Sorry Abby seems a bit...let's say moany_


End file.
